1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of packing technology, and in particular to a packing box of liquid crystal panel.
2. the Related Arts
In the production of the liquid crystal display device, it comprises an assembly process, which is to assemble the liquid crystal panel, the main control circuit, housing and other parts. Each part is produced and well-sealed up in advance and waits to be assembled to the entire liquid crystal display. Wherein, the liquid crystal panel is sealed in a packing box of liquid crystal panel after being produces, and then is delivered to the appropriate assembly station in box. Currently, there are many packing methods of the liquid crystal panel for industry, the most common type is using a tray made of foaming mold cushioning material to place the liquid crystal panel, or using an injection/blow mold rigid packing box. Relatively, the foaming tray has the advantages of light weight, good cushioning effect, etc., and the liquid crystal panel can contact directly with the outer box; while the rigid strength of the injection/blow mold rigid packing box is better than the foaming box body, but the body basically has no cushioning properties, which needs a soft retaining wall with cushioning effects.
In the traditional packing box mentioned above, the liquid crystal panel is directly put into the box body, the gap between the box body and one side of the panel ranges from 2 to 8 mm. The placement of the gaps is restricted by the precision degree of the packing process. The more precise process tolerance is, the smaller default gap can be, but the gap can not be zero. The assembly of two things must have a matching gap. If there is a gap between the contents and the outer box, the package may produce secondary impact during dropping, which generates multiple destructive impacts to the contents. The larger box manufacturing tolerance is, the gap generated when matching the contents is more uncontrollable, the protective properties of the package to the contents can not be estimated. Therefore, according to the existing packing method of the liquid crystal panel, it has risks of secondary impact damaging the liquid crystal panel. If the gap between the liquid crystal panel and the box body can be zero after packing, it can avoid the secondary impacts as much as possible, which efficiently protects the liquid crystal panel.